


Sherwood

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Canadian Music RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Crushes, Hate Sex, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: "That's why you called me here?" Matt shouted to be heard over the wind as he gestured wildly at the landscape. "In the middle of a snow storm? To tell me to 'cut the shit'?"





	Sherwood

The cold November wind stung Raine's cheeks as he sat on a park bench, but he hardly noticed it. His attention was focused on the walking trail in front of him. He passively watched as three people in matching teal jogging suits, a woman with a stroller, and a dog walker passed him. As the dog-walker disappeared around the corner, Raine impatiently glanced at his watch. It was a quarter past the hour. He was late. In one graceful movement, Raine stood up, the effect of which was ruined when he literally ran into someone and was forced to stumble back three steps. 

"Leaving already?"

Raine met the smirk that accompanied the question with a cold glare. "You're late, Matthew."

The smirk stayed plastered on Matt's face as he brought one hand up to his heart and spoke in a mocking tone of voice. "And you waited for me, how sweet of you. Does that mean you'll still take me to the prom? I'd hate to think that I'd have to return my dress after I spent all that time looking for the perfect one."

Raine's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He hated that he found Matt's words amusing. Various quips Matt had made about Raine's music filtered through his brain and smiling was the last thing on his mind as he felt hot, seething anger course through him. "You know why I asked you here. Cut the shit."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Matt said insincerely. He pulled a folded note out of his pocket and opened it. Raine recognized it immediately as one he had sent months ago and watched Matt's face carefully as he read it aloud. "Meet me on November 12 at 5 p.m. in Sherwood Park, Toronto." He folded the note up again and shoved it back in his pocket. "Right. Very informative."

Raine smiled at the sarcastic note in Matt's voice, feeling oddly triumphant. "And yet you came."

Matt looked away from Raine and appeared to be staring at an elderly couple in matching orange sweatpants jogging past them. "How could I resist such an intriguing invitation?"

His tone of voice was so neutral that Raine couldn't tell whether he was serious or not. Ignoring the question, Raine sat down on the bench again. The sky was rapidly changing from dark gray to black and the air seemed to get a bit colder. Raine's eyes followed a lone snowflake as it descended from the sky to land on Matt's shoes; it quickly melted against the black canvas material of his sneakers. Raine shook his head slightly, thinking that Matt wasn't dressed for winter at all. The second he thought it, the snow came down faster, quickly blanketing the muddy landscape in a coating of white.

"So why the fuck did you ask me here?" Matt asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Have a seat," Raine said, indicating the bench.

"It's snowing," Matt noted unnecessarily.

Raine laughed. "It won't hurt you." 

Reluctantly, Matt swiped a space on the bench clear of snow and sat down next to Raine. He kept his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Raine out of the corner of his eye. "Well?" he demanded. 

"I already told you," Raine said as he watched Matt attempt to shake snow out of his hair.

Matt paused to give Raine a look that clearly indicated that he thought Raine was mistaken. "No, you didn't."

Raine pulled his toque down tighter over his ears as the wind picked up. "I distinctly recall telling you to cut the shit."

"That's why you called me here?" Matt shouted to be heard over the wind as he gestured wildly at the landscape. "In the middle of a snow storm? To tell me to 'cut the shit'?"

"Yes," Raine said coolly. "Cut the shit. Find something else to rant about to distract the world from your own inadequacies. I don't want to hear another word about your opinions on my band."

Matt laughed incredulously. "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Oh, that guitarist of yours, he's a real sweetheart." Raine smirked as he watched Matt's eyes narrow. "And if you get him drunk enough, he'll tell you just about anything."

With a statement like that, Raine had expected Matt to get pissed off, maybe deny the hidden meaning behind Raine's words so they could get a good fight going over them. Instead he just stared at Raine with wide eyes, the shock in them so clear that Raine couldn't look away. His voice was so quiet when he spoke that Raine could barely hear him. "Fine. You win. Not another word." 

But Raine didn't feel like he had won. He felt like an asshole, especially when Matt abruptly stood up and strode away. Raine quickly moved to catch up with him. As he grabbed Matt's arm, Matt spun around and glared at him. "What? Did you expect me to stick around to watch you gloat?" 

"No," Raine said, shaking his head. "I expected you to put up a fight." Matt looked away and Raine frowned. "So it's true then."

"Yes," Matt hissed. He whipped his head back around to glare at Raine again as he extended one finger warningly in Raine's direction. "It doesn't mean anything. It's nothing more than a physical attraction." He spoke the last part with particular emphasis, his finger jabbing Raine in the chest. "I don't like you."

Raine pushed Matt's hand away with a faint smirk. "Really? That's not what Dave said when he passed me a note in study hall." 

Matt held his chin up high and spoke through gritted teeth. "Dave obviously failed to realize that there's a difference between fantasizing about fucking someone and liking them." 

"Is that what you imagined?" Raine asked as he stepped closer to Matt. His voice dropped down, coming out husky and low. "You fucking me? How did that go? Did you throw me over a table and fuck me hard while whispering in my ear that you hated me and that your albums are better than mine?" 

To Raine's surprise, Matt flushed slightly. Or maybe that was just the stinging wind. "No."

"Tell me then," Raine demanded, stepping even closer. "You've got me curious."

"I don't have to tell you shit," Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Raine turned his head and pressed his lips to Matt's ear. "Why don't you demonstrate instead." It was more of a command than a question and afterward, he walked away, down the path, without a backward glance. 

He could hear Matt's sneakers crunching in the snow behind him, but he kept on walking straight ahead as he dug his car keys out of his pocket. He hit a couple of keys on the security pad to make his car to start and followed the sound to a now nearly deserted parking lot. A small smile played across his face as he realized that Matt was still following him. When he reached his car, he held open the back door and Matt slid inside, pausing only to make a sarcastic remark about the remote starter on Raine's car. "Must be nice."

Without a word, Raine climbed in beside him and slammed the door shut. The layer of snow coating the car gave the illusion of privacy. Matt took off his glasses and set them in the front seat while Raine removed his toque and gloves, tossing them into the shelf behind the back seat. As Raine moved to unzip his coat, Matt slid across the seat and pressed Raine against the door. He stared at him for a second before leaning in and capturing his lips in a rough kiss. 

The back of Raine's head cracked against the glass as Matt's teeth sank into his lower lip. Raine hissed in pain and Matt pulled back slightly to meet his eyes. Over his own heartbeat, the only thing Raine could hear was the sound of their harsh breathing. To Raine's surprise, Matt reached to cup the back of Raine's head, his fingers soothing the ache. Before Raine could think to say something, Matt's hands and mouth were all over him, shoving his clothes aside to dig his teeth and fingers into Raine's skin. 

Raine let himself get lost in every single painful dig into his skin. He let Matt push and pull at his clothing and body until he was half-dressed and twisted at a somewhat awkward angle. Kneeling with one leg on the floor and the other folded up on the seat, his fingers clutching the door handle as Matt replaced his fingers with his cock. Matt seemed to move with little regard for the body stretched awkwardly beneath him, but that's exactly the way Raine wanted it. He closed his eyes and let everything go until he felt as though he was nothing but sensation. Nothing but friction and the feeling of one of Matt's arms wrapped tightly around his chest while he panted in Raine's ear until it became too much and Raine came with a muffled moan, his fingers gripping the door handle so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Matt mumbled something unintelligible into Raine's ear before he came, but Raine barely heard him over the roaring in his ears. Matt's body collapsed on top of his and, for a moment, Raine felt trapped, but then Matt moved away from him to sit up against the other door. Slowly, Raine pulled himself into a sitting position, his knees and back protesting the awkward angle they had been forced into. 

"Was it everything you imagined?" Raine asked as he straightened his clothing, watching Matt do the same out of the corner of his eye.

"Fuck you," Matt muttered as he reached into the front seat to retrieve his glasses. 

Raine raised his eyebrows at Matt. "Will nothing satisfy you?"

Matt flashed him something that was a cross between a grin and a smirk. "Just you wait and see."

He slipped out the door and slammed it shut behind him before Raine could reply. Instead of following him, Raine just sat there and laughed at Matt's arrogance even as he planned their next encounter.


End file.
